halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brodie-001
' Talk Page Archives:' Archive One: August 3rd, 2010 - August 6th, 2013 Archive Two: August 6th, 2013 - April 5th, 2015 Archive Three: April 5th, 2015 - March 8th, 2017 Subject: Deleted Page i cant find can you look and see if there is a page namber Beroya? i need it back. thanks. Regards, Church Subject: Proofread please Hey, could you check over some of my articles to make sure they're not too Overpowered or Not Canon Friendly? Im new to the writing scene and i could really do with some assistance. RBC RT16 Alycia (talk) 00:38, May 27, 2017 (UTC)RBC RT16 Alycia Definatly something wrong with the coding error i think Hello, looking on my Flagship page, the Contralion, there seems to be a colour error with the box i think which could make it harder for users to see, im using my xbox only because i dont have a PC so do you think you could take a look at it? RBC RT16 Alycia (talk) 13:43, May 27, 2017 (UTC)RBC RT16 Alycia Halo Nation FAQ Entry About Halo Fanon Hi, Sorry to bother you, but as part of an overhaul of our policies over on Halo Nation, we've rewritten our FAQ page, and decided to include a section on Halo Fanon. I just wanted to run this by an admin here before we finalise the page, to make sure that everyone here is fine with it. I'd appreciate it if you'd give it a read, and let me know if there's anything you would like us to add or remove from it. Thanks, 01:41, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :Good point. I've added "provided they are canon-friendly" to the end of that sentence, and linked Halo Fanon's Canon Policy. If you think of anything else later on, feel free to message me about it. :And, thanks! Rebirth's a big project, but it's going well thus far, so hopefully we'll get fully up-to-date by some time next year. : 12:05, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.Rappy 19:10, August 14, 2017 (UTC) A Quick Question , |text=Hi Brodie. I was just getting back into this site and was just wondering what the requirements for a profile picture are because I remember a few times that I tried to assign one and it didn't work. Could you please help with this? }} Halo: Warzone Hello there, Brodie! My name is Jenkins, or Anakin, you can call me whichever is best you like or prefer. Anyways, lemme get straight to the point. Ahem. So I've been working on a fanon Halo project for a few days now on the wiki I created for what I'm about to show you. Its a fanon Halo game called Halo: Warzone and I've been thinking of adding it on here. I read the policies and I really didn't find anything that's related to fanon video games. Well this would be considered fanfiction as it contains mostly material already in Halo games. However, some information is original. Anyways, before any approval, take a few minutes to read the article and if it isn't acceptable then that's fine. No harm done here. —Jenkins the Editor! ^_^ - (Jenkins' Comlink) 13:40, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello there, Brodie. Just a quick question regarding you page dedicated to armour and character pics. Although Halo reach isn't listed, is it possible for you to capture shots of, say, a lower level armour set? I have a character with armour from reach that only requires Lt. Colonel to replicate. Any help with this would be much appreciated Applebad2000 (talk) 23:46, February 20, 2018 (UTC)Applebad Brodie, this will sound pathetic as fuck, but I honestly have no idea how to get your images onto my articles. I have looked them up constantly and haven't found them at all. That's why I duplicated the images. I'm sorry, I'm stupid, please forgive me. BEN THE BEST456 (talk) 23:43, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Sure, sorry about that. --Kennytheninja117 (talk) 12:35, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey Brodie, I understand and the reason all these duplicate images have been uploaded are because I've done most of the editing from a chromebook and alot of the stuff you should be able to do is limited. I also try to search for the image names such as "KennyPic04.png" to upload but they don't appear. I have a computer class where I'll start working on the article from now on. --Kennytheninja117 (talk) 13:41, May 29, 2018 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Halo Fanon. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:11, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Fandom University I am adding a Fandom University player to the page to help out new or inexperienced editors on all wikis that are willing to accept it. You can see what it would look like on the Diablo Wiki. This is done with ImportJS and so can easily be removed at any time. Would you be ok with this addition here? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:59, June 22, 2019 (UTC) What was edited? Hello Brodie, I was just wondering what it was you edited on my Spartan-007; Sev page as you left no edit descriptions. Was about to head to bed as it is almost 4 in the morning where I am when I got the notification and would like to know what was changed --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 08:45, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 Halo Party Time *I caught an elites fist and overturned its wrist into a bloody spree. To then kick it in the chest having it almost tear off its own hand if it weren't for its shields and my grip. I then brought my right knee into its head, rocking it up-and backwards to kick it with my right foot deeper in the chest. It hit the wall and crumpled to a heap of its own mess; I picked up the energy sword it had dropped and split its head in two. {A thought went through my head "assassins..."}* I'd like to offer my complimentary service. While I may not be online currently, I am a Field Major. Everything should be in freelance coordination- but I haven't yet finished Red vs Blue. I'll definitely need to find me some troopers for my company when I begin to play, why just grab some marauders when I could grab some from your forces. Got room for the Malayan Pit Viper? Another thing: I'd like my "User:SpecialOperationsTrooper" to be a part of the "American English Users" category and the "American Halopedians" category.--SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 19:16, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:36, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Subject: Personal Project Help Discord Quick question - just curious as to why I was banned from the discord server? I wasn't talking politics, Alaska was visibly upset about what had happened and I was trying to calm them down by saying they weren't at risk of any hurt, and then I tried to steer the conversation away from it before Ajax told us to shut it down iirc. Just wondering, cheers. slowfuture (Talk) 11:32, January 8, 2020 (UTC) I thought I had come off as apolitical as possible, but fair enough. And no I didn't see any ban message, just that I was no longer in the HF discord. Cheers for clearing up! See you in a week. slowfuture (Talk) 12:22, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Hi, it's me, the guy who wrote the Noble Team (Post-Covenant War) page. Thanks for the advice!Ospey-117 (talk) 04:02, February 20, 2020 (UTC)